I Wish You The Best
by outofchampagne
Summary: JODICE / Joseph&Candice Drabble. (If you aren't a fan of anything Jodice related, I kindly ask you to not bother reading or leaving a comment on this.) Candice hears about Joseph's engagement and the the stars of TVD/TO collide with one another at the 2014 CW Upfronts. REAL LIFE DRABBLE.
1. Brunch

FIRST OF ALL: This is a JODICE drabble. That means the characters in this drabble are Candice and Joseph, not Klaus and Caroline. If you are not a fan of real life fanfiction/drabbles, then I kindly ask you to not read or comment on this. This is for my enjoyment. Sometimes I like to indulge in Jodice, but there's hardly any on the internet and since recent events (Candice's birthday, CW Upfronts, Joseph and Persia's engagement), I've decided to write a little something.

I am **not** against Joseph Morgan and Persia white. I am **not** against Candice Accola and Joe King. I respect them and their lives and their personal choices, as should all of you. This is just for fun. Please no hate.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Nina asked the blonde sitting opposite of her.

Candice took a sip of her Mimosa. "Hear what?"

"Joe's engaged!"

" – _What_?" She nearly spit it out.

– _kckckckckckckckckckckc –_

It was Sunday and Sunday's meant Sunday brunch and whenever the girls happened to be in the same city on the same weekend, they just _had to_ get together and have Sunday brunch. Or Monday brunch, or Thursday brunch… it didn't matter. Whatever day it was, they just _had to_ get together every single time.

It was law. It was written in their book. It was like _the rules of feminism_!

Unfortunately, Kat was out of the country, and of course all of the guys had plans of their own, which left Nina and Candice to get together for a little one-on-one, girl time on a beautiful Sunday morning. Neither of them was opposed to the idea of just the two of them. Actually, the last time they spent some quality Can/Nina time together was during the summer after Season 4.

So needless to say, brunch was a good idea.

Scratch that: It was a _great_ idea.

**N to C:**  
_Candice! You're in NYC right?_

**C to N:**

_Of course, Nina! Are you here? Let's do dinner!_

**N to C:**

_How about brunch? I just arrived last night and I am in dire need for a screwdriver._

**C to N:**

_You could have called me or texted! I just arrived yesterday too! We could have gone to the bars or something. But anyway, yes… Let's have brunch. Meet you at Jane at 11?_

**N to C: **

_Sorry, babe! Super tired from the plane ride. Knocked out cold once I got to my hotel room! Boozy brunch! Meet you there, blondie!_

They decided to meet hallway, so as soon as they saw each other walk down the sidewalk towards the front gate of the café, they immediately lit up and picked up the pace. It had been a while. A long while.

"Oh my God, you got an ombre," Candice asked the moment the two girls reached each other. Nina nodded and let out a chuckle before pulling the blonde into a hug. "Do you hate it?" She asked when they both pulled away from each other. Candice shook her head and reached out to touch the ends of Nina's newly done hair. "I love it. It definitely screams summer."

The two girls hugged once more before entering the café where they were seated almost immediately. Luckily, Candice had made reservations beforehand.

Once they ordered their drinks and their entrees, they sat back and looked around at their current environment. Everyone around them was in dire need of a boozy brunch and good laughs and Jane was definitely the place to go to fulfill those needs. It was one of their favorite places to go whenever they were in New York.

"Has Julie texted you about Upfronts? Are we all having a little pre-party or what?" Nina asked as she held her glass up to her lips.

The blonde casually shrugged while taking a bit of her vanilla bean French toast. "I haven't texted her yet, but I'm sure she'll plan a little impromptu shin dig. I mean, she's Julie freaking Plec. But hey, you're staying for the after party, right?"

Nina then nodded and placed her screwdriver back on the table, next to her plate. "Oh, God yes. I already have my after party dress picked out. What about you?"

"I'm definitely staying. I deserve a night out with my wonderful co-stars, especially since the break-up… That I'm still currently trying to get over…"

"Candice," Nina drawled as she canted her head. "King is an ass for doing what he did, but hey, that's what happens when you date rockstars."

Candice rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Listen to me, Can. You just turned 27, you're single, and you're hot… Finding a new guy won't be a problem for you."

"Okay, okay, I get it." The blonde took a sip of her Mimosa.

They shared a laugh before Nina's eyes had gone wide and her posture straightened up in her seat, almost as if she had forgotten something causing Candice to raise a brow.

"Did you hear?" Nina asked the blonde sitting opposite of her.

Candice took a sip of her Mimosa. "Hear what?"

"Joe's engaged!"

" – _What_?" She nearly spit it out.

Nina nodded her head with a huge grin on her face. "Joe as in JoMo! Joseph proposed to Persia last night! I can't believe it!"

Candice took another sip and another. She rested the rim of her glass against her bottom lip, her thoughts wandering elsewhere until she saw his face, clear as day and his voice… His accent replaying over and over in her head and she tried her best to hold in a laugh.

She always laughed at his accent.

Maybe it was the way he sounded so posh and so British whenever she happened to be around him. Maybe he did that on purpose? Candice did have a soft spot for men with accents, but she had never been vocal about it, especially when Joseph worked on set. It was a secret she decided to keep to herself.

It was Nina's voice that pulled her from her thoughts and his face just vanished.

"Candice?" Nina waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you going to text him?"

She pursed her lips together. "Why should I? I mean I'm going to see him tomorrow at Upfronts…"

"Fine. Whatever." The brunette shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "You know, since that weird thing between you two ended I'm surprised you two haven't really patched things up."

"There's nothing to patch up, Nina. And nothing happened between Joseph and I." Candice poked at the remaining's of her French toast and stuffed the last bit of it in her mouth. "He's just extremely busy, as am I. Him and I can't talk like we used to because we're just busy people."

" – Who obviously have some weird history! Come on, Can, I remember the way you two looked at each other on set. And what happened that night after Comic Con when you two walked back to the hotel? Hm?"

"God, Nina. Fine! If I text him, will you shut up?" She narrowed her eyes towards the brunette sitting across the table.

"For fuck's sake, yes!"

Candice leaned forward and hissed. "Okay then! I'll do it!"

"God damn it, Candice! You make things so difficult!" Nina slammed her hands down on the table and laughed. "Jesus Christ."

After their table had been cleared off, they sat there and waited for their last refill. During that time, Nina continued to eye Candice until she grabbed her phone out of her handbag. The blonde tried her best to ignore her judgy little eyes, but sighed in defeat – Nina was very good at giving people that judgy look. Once their waiter came by for the last time, the two girls raised their glasses to each other and clinked before taking long sips.

A few minutes later, Nina had excused herself to the ladies' room which left Candice alone at the table with her phone in her free hand, about to do the one thing that was the cause of her rapidly beating heart.

Why was she nervous? Her and Joseph were still friends. They still talked. _Sometimes_.

The blonde stared at her phone for what felt like hours and hours, rereading his name over and over again. She was contemplating on how to word the text. She didn't want to come off too happy, or too indifferent about his engagement. Would a smiley face be too much? Or would no smiley face make Candice seem like a total bitch?

And what the hell was taking Nina so long?

She sighed and began tapping her fingers against the screen. Hopefully this text would take some weight off her shoulders.

"Did you text him yet?" asked Nina as soon as she took her seat.

"Just about to."

**C to J:**

_Hey Joseph. I just want to say… I'll see you at Upfronts._

:)

" – _And_ sent!"

The brunette's facial expressions lit up almost instantly the moment Candice informed her of sending a text. "Did he text back? Did he?"

"Nina, I just sent it. He's probably busy right now."

She was hoping he was busy the entire day just so he wouldn't have to reply while she was with Nina. Although, she knew the brunette wouldn't stop hassling her until Candice gave her an answer. God, she hoped her phone wouldn't buzz… She wasn't even buzzed herself.

But she had spoken too soon.

**1 New Message**

_Damn it._

"He texted back," she said, her eyes glancing up at the brunette who only had the look of pure excitement of her face.

"_Well?"_

**J to C:**

_Hello, love. Long time, no text. I will be seeing you tomorrow. Can't wait._

;)

She was aware he was a fan of the winky face, but now she just wasn't sure if he added that for a reason or because it was a habit.

_..._

_I will be seeing you tomorrow. Can't wait._

_Can't wait._

_;)_

* * *

**Ummm... okay so I have this little obsession with brunch and as for the cafe Candice and Nina are at... it's real! I totally Yelped it and it has amazing ratings! It's really called Jane and it's in Greenwich Village in NYC and hey, if you've ever been there, let me know!**

**Anyway, what are your thoughts? Obviously, there's going to be a part 2. I can't just leave it like this. Ridiculous.**


	2. Upfronts

**YAY FOR POSITIVE COMMENTS.**

But first, let me clarify a few things: YES, Candice and Joe King ARE STILL ENGAGED. They're just not engaged anymore in this drabble. It's fiction, come on guys. And I'm really happy you guys are loving it. I was literally so happy, I decided to write this one up. Now, I think this will be a three-part drabble so since this is the second update, that means the next one will be the last.

Okay here we go.

* * *

**Text from Julie Plec**:

_No pre-party today, but let's all get together at the after party! Drinks are on me! _

_See you all at Upfronts! _

"I seriously hate being part of group texts," Candice said as she touched up her lipstick in the elevator. Nina, who was standing right beside her, glanced over and raised a brow. "May I ask why, Miss Accola?"

Once she was done, the blonde straightened her posture and dropped her tube of lipstick into her little clutch before returning another judgy look Nina's way.

"Because people start replying and soon, they start having their own little conversations within a group message, which means I would have to be notified every single time Ian and Paul decide to make plans to see a basketball game! I don't have time to read other people's texts!"

Nina couldn't help but stare at her best friend in amusement. She tried her hardest not to laugh out loud, but hey, they were the only ones in the elevator after all.

"Nina!" Candice swatted her favorite gal pal on the arm and pouted. "So not funny."

"I'm sorry. I just have a feeling you're not looking forward to seeing Joe's name pop up on your phone…" Nina replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Maybe she was right, Candice thought.

The blonde pressed her lips together and the two stood in silence for the remainder of the elevator trip, which only lasted for one floor because before they knew it, the doors opened up to the floor where the 2014 CW Upfronts was going to take place.

Nina hooked her arm through Candice's and led the way down the hall.

"Don't be nervous, Can."

Candice shook her head and placed her free hand over Nina's. "I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you sweating?" Nina looked down at her friend's hand and slowly pulled her arm away leaving Candice to clasp her hands together in slight embarrassment.

As soon as they turned the corner, they were met face to face with some of their CW family and photographers that went away and snapped their photos causing the flash to practically blind their eyes, but luckily, they were already familiar with that.

"Candice! Nina!" The photographers shouted. "Over here! Give us a pose!"

"Dear Lord," mumbled Nina as she moved closer to the blonde. "Not even a _please_."

Candice laughed and flashed a smile towards the photographers. "So rude."

The girls posed before the cameras for a good five minutes before their publicists, who had just arrived onto the floor, pulled them away. There were smiles all around and laughs coming from all over the place. As they walked down the floor together, they looked ahead and saw Paul and Phoebe waiting in the middle of the room.

"Finally! I needed some girls here to get me away from Paul and his massive ego." Phoebe greeted them with a wide smile and her adorable Australian accent. Nina and Candice pulled one of their favorite Aussie's into a hug and then walked over to give Paul one as well. "You know you love my _massive ego_, Pheebs." The moment Candice pulled away from Paul's hug, she playfully elbows him in the ribs.

"Be appropriate, Paul." Candice laughed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is anyone else here?" Nina looked around the floor, trying to find anyone else from the The Vampire Diaries/The Originals family.

Paul pressed his lips together and looked over towards the doors and let out a laugh, followed by his arms being raised in the air. "Hey! Over here!"

The girls looked over and only two-thirds of them waved while Candice just stood there, swallowing the lump in her throat.

There he was.

Joseph_ fucking_ Morgan.

Within seconds, the four of them were approached by a handful of the family. There were the writers, of course: Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, and Carolines Dries. Then were the funny guys: Daniel Gillies and Charles Michael Davis. Finally, there he was with his new fiancé on his arm, Joseph Morgan and Persia White. Caroline couldn't help but stare at her tattoos.

They were strange tattoos, she had to admit, but hell, she rocked them.

"I've missed you guys so, so, so much!" Nina pulled Daniel into a hug first, then Charles, and then Joseph. The blonde stood off to the side for a moment as she watched the brunette. She had always been secretly envious of the bond she shared with the men of TVD.

Daniel kissed Nina on the cheek before pulling her into another hug. "And you have been greatly missed, Nina. Damn it…" he said as he playfully eyed the brunette. "Now if I wasn't married…"

Nina laughed and swatted Daniel in the chest. "I've missed you!"

It was Candice's turn to be pulled into a hug from Daniel. Even though Caroline and Elijah never had any scenes together while the Originals were still on The Vampire Diaries, that didn't mean the two never interacted off set. Daniel was the biggest joker and Candice couldn't help but laugh every time he had walked on set. She missed them being around.

She went down the line and hugged the rest of those who had arrived, even Persia, leaving Joseph to be the last person to be hugged. Candice didn't plan that, or had any intention of that happening. It just did.

"Hey…" The word drawled out once she stood before the Brit.

Joseph looked at Candice and smiled. "Candice."

"Dimples."

"I'm sorry?" He raised a brow.

The blonde shook her head, embarrassed, and immediately pulled Joseph into a hug. Her arms had wrapped around his neck just like old times. She couldn't even remember the last time they hugged.

Joseph, on the other hand, snaked his arms around her waist and held onto her for a little while before they decided it was time to pull away. He smiled at her, and she smiled up at him.

"It still amazes me how we work 30 minutes away from each other, but it feels like we haven't seen each other in months." Candice crossed her arms against her chest.

The Brit nodded and glanced over at the group before refocusing his attention to the blonde. "We're busy, that's all."

Of course.

Candice nodded. "We're just busy people. Even if I wanted to call you and ask if you wanted to grab dinner or something, it would have been impossible since you film all throughout the night."

"You wanted to have dinner with me?"

"I was just saying…"

Joseph smirked. "Right."

"Okay, folks! Almost time to walk down the line." Julie's voice overpowered all of the conversations that were taking place between the co-stars. They all turned to look at her with big smiles on their faces. Upfronts was one of their favorite things once the season was over; they were able to hang out with their channel family and get the first look of the line-up for the Fall.

But now it was just time to smile till it hurt and pose for more pictures.

Add to the list: _Trying not to say the wrong thing when being interviewed_.

"Remember: drinks are on me at the after party!" Plec shouted once more before they all walked away.

Paul raised a brow. "But drinks are already free, Plec!"

"Damn it, Paul!"

The group all made their way towards the carpet where they were about to stand in front of about fifty photographers. By now, they were all used to it. It was just sometimes the flash hurt Candice's eyes.

Candice watched Nina walk over with Paul and even though she needed to be standing near them, since they were there for The Vampire Diaries, she found herself slowing down and waiting for someone in particular to catch up with her. She turned her head and saw the Brit give his fiancé a quick peck on the lips before he dashed over towards the blonde.

"I'll see you at the after party, I presume."

She feigned surprise and looked up at him. "Of course. I could always go for free drinks."

"You're not the only one." Joseph raised his hand up to scratch his chin and she caught herself staring at the stubble he had around that area.

Just before they reached the carpet, Joseph gently pulled Candice by the arm.

"I heard you and Joe King broke off the engagement."

Candice sighed. "He was an ass."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. It really is. I've slowly been getting over him. It just takes time, you know?"

The Brit nodded his head before glancing over at the carpet where he saw their friends having their pictures taken already. "Well you should go catch up with Nina and Paul." Candice looked over to see the pair laughing and calling the blonde over.

"Yeah." She gave Joseph one last look before stepping onto the carpet. "I'll see you later then."

Joseph smiled and watched her turn her back towards him.

" – Candice!" He called out causing the blonde to look over her shoulder, one of her brows lifted.

"I know I'm a few days late, but… Happy birthday_, sweetheart_." He practically whispered the last part.

The ends of her lips slowly pulled upward into a smile.

Better late than never.

* * *

**So basically this covered the CW Upfronts. Now, for the next one I'm not going to go in depth with Upfronts because basically it's just interviews and pictures so instead, it will start from the after-party and then that's where Candice and Joseph will have some time to themselves and they'll talk about his engagement.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me knowww.**

**XO**


	3. Smile

**Here's the last and final installment in the Jodice drabble! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'll meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Everyone to the booth in the back! I have it reserved for us because I have some very exciting news for all of you!" Julie shouted the moment the entire CW family moved up a level in the hotel they were all occupying. The interviews were finally over, but that didn't mean the photographers were finished just yet. Unfortunately, it was their job to photograph everyone else having a fun time in the after party, but no one had to act like they were having fun. Oh, no. There was an open bar, a huge dance floor, and a lot of people to mingle with. It was going to be a ball.

The TVD/TO family all piled onto the back booth that was far from the open bar. It was as if Julie and the rest of the writers had some top-secret information they were about to drop on them, but they knew that wasn't the case. Whatever it was, they all believed it had to do something with the chairman of the CW network.

But it wasn't.

Actually, they were all dead wrong.

It _was_ top-secret information.

And they _screamed_.

"_Finally_!" Nina threw her arms in the air and danced around since she didn't even take a seat. Everyone else cheered also. The guys couldn't help but throw their arms around each other in a friendly, full-of-excitement embrace. Candice sat there, her mouth agape; speechless at the information the writers had just come out with.

"Now this is going to be a legit TVD/TO crossover, right? Like, they're all going to see each other, interact with each other, et cetera, et cetera?" Phoebe spoke up while she still had her arms around Paul.

Julie, Michael, and Caroline all nodded.

"It's what the fans have been wanting since we started The Originals. Maybe working with a few crossovers in the new season will help boost the ratings and hopefully we'll finally be receiving more positive tweets." The writers laughed and popped open the bottle of champagne that was already placed on the table.

"Hey, the fans are just very dedicated. Deep down they love you all." Daniel spoke up and poured himself a glass of champagne. The rest of the group all nodded in agreement.

Once they all filled their flutes with champagne, they lifted them in the air and clinked for the good, scratch that… _exciting_, news that had just been informed of. Something the entire casts of both shows have been waiting for was finally going to happen and the fans? God, they were going to love this.

"About damn time. Stefan and Elijah need more scenes together."

Daniel threw one arm over Paul's shoulders. "I'll drink to that, brother!"

"And what about Klaroline? I'm pretty excited about that." Joseph took a long sip of his champagne, his eyes casually glancing over at Candice as he did so. When she looked over at him, she smiled and shook her head. _Klaroline_. It was going to be the death of her, and him. What started out as a simple side thing turned out to be one of the most popular relationships to ever come out of The Vampire Diaries, nearly beating Delena and Stelena combined. The fans were extremely dedicated and still, they were so thankful.

Candice spoke up. "Like how is she going to react to the fact Klaus is now a _father_? And how he simply forgot to mention that to her that _one time in the woods_?" She raised a brow and felt the ends of her lips tug upwards in a smirk. Joseph only chuckled in response. "Yes, well he's got a lot of explaining to do, doesn't he?"

"A hell of a lot."

The rest of the night consisted of a lot of mingling. Candice made her rounds, talking to the rest of the CW family, like Jensen and Jared, two of the funniest guys she has ever known outside of the TVD cast. She also did a small interview for E! News and took some photos with Nina and Paul… then it all ended up with having to pose with Joseph for a few.

There was absolutely nothing weird going on between them. It was just the fact they hadn't seen each other in a very long, _long_ time, but when the two exchanged looks before they were thrown together in front of the camera, they couldn't help but let out an uncomfortable laugh before putting their star smiles to work.

"They got us," the Brit mumbled under his breath as he readjusted his arm that hung closely around her waist. Candice, on the other hand, let out a chuckle before resting her free arm against her side, her hand nearly brushing against Joseph's. "Yes, they did."

"That's it. You two are beautiful! _Flawless_! Give us more!" The photographers shouted.

"More?" Joseph raised a brow.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Candice looked up at Joseph and pulled away almost immediately before turning to face the photographers. Clearly, they did not keep up with the news. "He's engaged, guys. Come on." The blonde let out a deep sigh and glanced over the Brit, shrugging her shoulders in a way that could also be read as an 'I'm sorry' before making her way to the open bar.

What the hell was that about?

As she took a seat on a barstool, she rested her elbows on the counter top and looked back at the party. Thank God the bar was a good fifty feet from the dance floor and the booths – She was not in the mood anymore.

Okay so maybe she was beginning to feel things she had forced herself to feel. Maybe seeing Joseph brought back the memories that were created back in 2011 when the two of them were actually friends and when they actually spoke to each other and when he trusted her with everything. She had helped him after his break-up with Emily VanCamp and he did offer some words of advice when Candice swore off dating anymore of her co-stars. After Steven and Zach, she just decided that they were off limits.

But God, it was so hard not to fall for him.

So nothing really happened between the two of them. They were just really close. They had lunch together, dinner too, and yes, they held hands whenever they spent time together off set. It was platonic, all because she had sworn off dating co-stars. Joseph respected that, of course. Being the gentleman that he is, he did what gentlemen did. He talked to her, he hugged her, he opened doors for her, and he bought her the popcorn when they had gone out to the theaters. All those times, she hated him, even though she secretly did like him. It was as if he was trying to make her fall for him. All those little things he did, all of the things he said to her, were ways to make Candice his, in the most genuine way. Because he did like her. He liked her a lot.

And Candice wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she couldn't.

Now she would never get the chance.

The _Klaroline_ kiss though…

"Hey," his voice broke her out of her thoughts. She dropped her arms on the counter and looked over at him, and his smile, and she smiled back. "Hi."

"Sorry about what happened there."

Candice shook her head. "No. That was so inappropriate. I mean, they should have known that you and Persia…"

"Are engaged." He finished and the blonde nodded.

"You two are engaged." She said that as if she was hearing that bit of information for the first time. She looked down at her left hand and remembered what it felt like to wear an engagement ring. It had only lasted 10 months. _Damn you, Joe King_.

Joseph pulled up a stool beside Candice and asked the bartender for two glasses of Vodka Tonic.

"So you've heard?"

"Of course." She replied and eyed the bartender as she made her way towards the two of them with their vodka in her hands. The blonde thanked the bartender before reaching for the glass and raising it to meet her lips. "Nina told me."

"Ah," he said and took a sip of his before setting it down on the counter. "I wanted to tell you myself, but I thought it would upset you."

Candice sighed. "Joseph, it's okay. What happened between King and I is old news. You could have told me. I would have been happy. Hell, I am happy for you. Perisa is amazing and you two compliment each other very well. It's nice to see you like this…"

Joseph leaned in. "Like what?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes towards him. "_Happy_, faithful, not giving a damn what other people think."

"Are you alright, Candice?" He asked.

"Why do you ask, Joseph?"

"Since the start of Upfronts, it's as if you can't even look at me, or even speak to me. I mean, I know we've talked earlier, but you seemed nervous, uncomfortable, and don't get me started on what happened with the photographers. You do know, if there's anything you want to talk about, you can always come to me. Just like old times, remember? When you and I were – "

" – Practically dating?" Candice finished, her fingers curling around the cold glass.

"So you admit, what happened between us was dating?"

"What do you want to call it, Joe? Unless you want to say you and I were just best friends? But I mean, it sucks to hear that… We were once best friends and now we can hardly look at each other? So yes, it's better to just say that we just dated."

The Brit parted his lips slightly and averted his eyes from the blonde. He looked over his shoulder and saw his fiancée talking amongst Julie and Daniel, then he looked back at Candice who had just taken another long sip.

"That was a long time ago."

She let out a laugh. "It was. So let's just forget all about it. So much has happened, Joseph. I was engaged, now I'm not. Now you're the one engaged. That's life."

Silence fell between the two of them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, _no_. It was a silence they were both familiar with. It reminded them of the nights they spent together just sitting on the sofa doing absolutely nothing. It was a nice silence. There were only a few people in the world that enjoyed the silence and Candice and Joseph were just two of those few. After everything they had been through, everything they had gone through, nothing felt better than sitting side by side.

"Despite everything that's happened, I am very happy for you and Persia." Candice glanced over at Joseph and gave him a small smile because it was the truth. She was incredibly happy. If she wasn't engaged anymore, she was glad they were. They truly deserved it.

Joseph smiled back and placed a hand over Candice's, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you, love. That means a lot. I mean it."

As soon as she finished off her drink, she let out a deep breath and smiled up at the Brit before looking down at their hands. She wanted to hold onto him forever and a day, but she pulled her hand away and hopped off the barstool. Candice looked over Joe's shoulder and saw Nina, Paul, and Phoebe dancing on the dance floor and she wanted to laugh because of Paul's incredibly embarrassing moves he liked to show off whenever music played. Instead, she chuckled softly and pointed her finger towards the three of them and Joseph swiveled himself on the stool and laughed.

Once the two looked back at each other, they smiled.

All they had to do was smile. No words were needed.

Before she left Joseph at the bar to meet with her three friends on the dance floor, she leaned in to give him a hug. Her arms went around his shoulders and she sighed softly near his ear. She did not want to let go. With his arms wrapping around her waist, he pulled her close and rested his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. When the two pulled away from each other, Candice placed a light kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering against his stubble for a little while longer.

"I wish you the best." She whispered.

Then she walked away from him and had no intention of looking back. They were both each other's past, and now he had a new future. That didn't mean she had to sulk. _God, no_. She was Candice Accola and if anything, she didn't need a man to be happy. All she needed were her friends, loud music, and drinks to go around.

From the bar, Joseph watched the blonde move around on the dance floor, her blonde curls bouncing up and down with every step. She was beautiful. So beautiful. Always will be beautiful.

Although she had never meant to look back at him, she thought one more glance wouldn't hurt. She smiled when she saw him looking at her and she thought back to that one time they first saw each other, which reminded her of a quote that she loved so dearly. Every time he smiled, every time his smile was directed towards her, she thought of it.

Now what was it again? Oh, yeah...

_When I saw you I fell in love. And you smiled because you knew._

* * *

**There you have it! I don't know, I'm sort of not happy with this, but I meant I had to finish what I started and I was having major Jodice feels when I first started this, which was only 2 days ago haha. But anyway, I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I know there's hardly any Jodice fics on here so I decided to add one. Maybe I could write another? IDK. **

**Thank you all for the lovely and wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them! You guys are the best.**

**You guys should definitely check out my Klaroline fic, if you haven't.**

**Okay, I'm done here. LOL. Let me know your final thoughts.**

**XOXO**

**EDIT: If you have any ideas for future Jodice drabbles, feel free to leave them in the comments section or just private message me your ideas! **


End file.
